Lyni Sorrel
Linda Sorrel, more commonly known as Lyni (pronounced LIH-nee), is a half-human, half-spirit hybrid with control over water and temperature. She's the sister of the late Karu L. Pop and is currently rooming together with Helen Brighten. Appearance Lyni appears younger than she is due to being part-spirit, and thus has the body of a 12 year old. She has slightly wavy, black hair with purple highlights, which she usually holds up in a pair of blue or purple ribbons. Her body, being underdevoloped, is not physically strong though she is quick on her feet. Her wardrobe changes day to day, though she's most often seen in some kind of blue, pink, or purple hooded jaket. She most often wears a long-sleeved light blue jacket with a white t-shirt adorned with rhinestones around the collar and boot-cut, dark blue jeans. Her footwear of choice are white tennis shoes and socks, though occasionally she'll switch to sandals if the weather is particularly warm. When the temperature drops, she wears a lilac-colored scarf and matching fingerless gloves. Personality Impulsive, whiny, and all-around childish, Lyni can come off as annoying to many people due to her silly antics. She enjoys acting like a child due to her small stature and young appearance, though she does have a more mature side that rarely comes out. That being said, though, Lyni is naturally curious, stubborn, selfish, and rebellious, and often gets into trouble due to her brash attitude. She sincerely cares for her friends, though, and is thus very supportive of them. Lyni also seems to have sharp eyes and is observant, though she lacks the ability to analyze anything she sees. Lyni enjoys fighting and is constantly training herself to get better. However, she also has a penchant for origami, physics, and music, though these interests only extend far enough in her life to be considered hobbies. She's hardworking when she has to be, but oftentimes finds excuses to get herself out of situations when she can. After the death of her brother, she went through a period of depression which made her much more reserved and more prone to lash out at her friends. Though she's now over it, she still has periods of silence and is now more suspicious of others as opposed to her previous carefree self. History Early Life Because she was unable to control her powers well when she was younger, Lyni was avoided by her peers and neighbors in her early years. At first, it was only because of the literally cold atmosphere she had about her, despite her warm personality, but after an episode of teasing from her classmates when she was five, she awoke her inner magic and accidentally froze a few kids. After that, the teasing became outright bullying, and, unable to handle the situation anymore, Lyni ran away. She was later adopted into the household of another part-nymph, Jazz , and learned how to better control her powers from him. He also taught her how to play various instruments and things people would learn at school, like reading, writing, and math. She eventually got into an argument with him and left his care. After a few years, she ended up meeting the person she now calls her brother and took up the role of a wanderer in society, not quite knowing where she fit in and just going wherever the wind takes her. Birth in Blood Having called the new world she found herself in her home, Lyni finally began settling down and figuring out what she wanted to do with her life. She joined the Birth in Blood tournament, expecting to just have fun and get to know other people who might've found themselves in the new world, though everything went to hell when she met Nioyu. Though at first everything seemed innocuous, there was trouble teeming beneath the happy exterior of the tournament, and Lyni was determined to stop it before it took over her brother. During the tournament, she met Michael Tourniquet, and the two quickly became friends and eventually started a happy relationship with each other. However, all that changed after the finale of the tournament, when Lyni had no choice but to kill her brother in order to stop the rampaging Nioyu. Not a day later, Michael broke up with her, and she had trouble controlling her emotions for the next couple of weeks before finally calming down and accepting all that had happened. Powers and Abilities Aquakinesis: The most basic form of Lyni's power due to her spirit heritage. Though her power rarely manifests itself as just water, she has good control over the liquid form of the substance and oftenstimes uses it to wash away her enemies, ensnare them with water ribbons, or suffocate them by drowning. Cryokinesis: Through training and practice, Lyni learned how to control temperature enough to be able to turn water into ice and control it that way. With this, she finds she has more versatility with her powers, from snow drafts to ice knives to just freezing the floor beneath her to become a nuisance for her opponent(s). She's currently learning how to further control temperature and is able to create small bursts of hot air which can ignite the area, though this is particularly draining for her at the moment. Cloud Travel: Lyni enjoys going from place to place on clouds, which she can form from water vapor to help her fly around. Equipment and Items Crimson Dagger: Though she will never use it again, the dagger to her is a constant reminder of the deed she'd done in the finale of the Birth in Blood tournament. She hates it, but she can't bring herself to throw it away as it's the only tangible object she has left of her brother. Gallery Lyni Art2.png|Credit to Rena and MnCrumble Lyn.jpg|Credit to Reynald VocaLyni.png|Credit to Sami Minilyn Done.png|Credit to Kyubeon Category:Character Page Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:PC